


Valentine's Day

by amdnj



Category: Kamen Rider Wizard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amdnj/pseuds/amdnj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kousuke can't always take an opportunity when the risk affects another person. Or maybe, he's just making excuses. </p><p>Kousuke and Haruto calling eachother on Valentines Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's Day

**Author's Note:**

> I jsut thought I'd type something up for Valentines Day.

If it were any other day of the year, Kousuke is sure he wouldn’t do this. It’s not a matter of risk and chance. It’s not a matter of opportunities. Although, a year or two ago, it would have been. It would have been about how the situation benefited him and maybe the other. A year ago wouldn’t have the issues that he was having now.

But it wasn’t a year ago. It was the present, and things were different.

He was different. Haruto was different.

As he lay on the bed of his apartment, it was a thing he still couldn’t fully grasp; he traced the patterns on the ceiling, thinking about everything. He flipped open his phone, and looked at his drafts.

_Hey, Haruto, Wanna hang out?_

_Haruto, things were crazy with that whole thing. Wanna catch up properly?_

_HAURTOY I REALYLLYE MISS YOU!!2_

_Haruto, I wanna tell you I –_

Quickly, he hit the deleted button. Each one was cleared from his phone, but the feeling grew as each one left the screen. The look on his face was dismal, and it looked strange on him. The usual beaming lion was definitely far away from the brightness of the sun.

‘Kousuke. Honestly, either tell him or get over him. It’s unlike you to act like this.’ The booming voice echoed in his head. After Chimera had started feeding on the Helheim fruit, they’d somehow gained a psychic bond. Chimera claims it was because he appreciated the company better, and that Kousuke had earned his keep. Kousuke still swore the fruit changed him somehow.

“I can’t” His own voice was quiet. It felt weird to hear it like that. “It’s not about me. It’s about him. Haruto is dealing with Koyomi. I can’t replace her, and honestly, Chimera, I don’t have the right. And…I shouldn’t force Haruto to deal with shit while he has to deal with his own stuff. Besides, it looks bad to have waited all this time right? And...if he wanted to talk to me, he would have called me too right?” It was half excuse and half honest feeling. Haruto didn’t deserve to deal with this when he was still dealing with so much. Koyomi had left a mark on his heart that no one could really do anything about.

‘Do as you wish’ Chimera’s voice rang concerned and annoyed. It was how he always sounded when Kousuke showed that he wasn’t as impulsive as he made himself out to be. ‘I didn’t take you for the kind that ran away from a challenge.’

Groaning, he rolled over, burying his face into the pillow.  “Fine. Fine.” He said, admitting that this whole thing had gotten out of hand. Peaking over the pillow, he grabbed the phone and dialed the number. His heart beat raced with each ring, until someone picked up.

“Kousuke?” Haruto’s voice sounded strange over the phone, even stranger as his hand shook violently. His voice escaped him however. He opened his mouth only to find not a single sound escape it. With his heart in his throat, he couldn’t believe the level of fear that paralyzed him.

“HI!” He spoke quickly, his voice sounding far shakier than he wanted it to. “Haruto! Hi! I uh. Hi?” He laughed nervous, rolling over and playing with the necklace he word.

“….Hi?” Haruto replied, a hint of humour in his voice. He could feel Haruto roll his eyes at him.

“I was uh…hi?” He laughed a few times, before taking a breath and just. “So uhm...it’s valentine’s day.”

There was a silence that Kousuke interpreted either as confusion or annoyance or something that was negative somehow.

“It is…I was going to get a donut for Koyomi and me.” Haruto replied. His voice shook as Koyomi’s name was mentioned, and Kousuke felt a twinge of pain at the mention of the name.

“Oh.” His heart dropped, and he immediately regretted saying anything.

“You have any plans? I mean, did you ever ask Mayu out?” Mayu? They’d spoke a few times, but Kousuke didn’t consider her dating material. He’d never really thought about her like that. Why did Haruto think he’d ask her out?

“Mayu? Nah. She’s not my type. I was gonna ask someone out, but…it won’t work.” Part of him wanted to say sort of passive aggressive remark on how he wouldn’t move on. It would be obvious that it was about him, and Kousuke wasn’t that type of person.

“Really? Not going out with anyone, mayonnaise? I thought someone like you would be rolling in girls in college.” Haruto laughed, and Kousuke was glad the conversation was no longer about Koyomi. He hated hearing that level of…despair in Haruto’s voice.

“I don’t…like girls.” The words came out before he could even think about what he was saying. “I mean...I like guys dressed in girl’s clothes, but I don’t really like girls.” He laughed nervously, suddenly feeling his face heat up. “I kinda realized that. I’ve always never liked girls, but I was too nervous to admit it. Then, I met this guy and...I wanna ask him out but…”

“Then ask him out. What about your whole takes the chance philosophy?” There was something in the other’s voice he couldn’t decipher. Was it nervousness? Disappointment? Relief? Kousuke was normally better at reading people’s emotions.

“Yeah, but things are different.” It really did sound like an excuse. “I mean, after Koyomi, I don’t want to push you, dude.” Kousuke realized what he said after it was already too late. “…Yeah. I said it. I like you, Haruto. But with the whole thing, how could I—“

“Stop. Don’t ask that.” Haruto spoke, and the way he said it he knew the exact sad smug look on his face. “Kousuke, listen. I miss Koyomi. But...you and she are different. I love her but not like...I…well. Be my valentine, mayonnaise?”

There was silence for a few moments as Kousuke stared at the ceiling in shock before he broke into hysteric laughter.

“You. Me. Donut stand. Give me enough time for the train, huh? I’ll buy you all the donuts you can eat.” Kousuke jumped up, ignoring the 'I told you so' from Chimer

“It’s a date, mayonnaise.”

 


End file.
